


HetaOni: The Aftermath

by Thebookscamebefore



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookscamebefore/pseuds/Thebookscamebefore
Summary: Can they ever find a way out of the mansion? Will people have to keep dying, over and over again? Except somehow they made it out. What happened to the things? What happened to the mansion and Italy Veneziano afterwards? Who created the mansion...?=•=•=•=•=•=•=I don't own anything. Thank you for reading!*Warning-This fic is trash...but gets better*





	1. Author’s Note

Thank you guys so much for reading this story, this is my first story so don't judge me for my writing in general(It gets better as the story progresses). I'm happy you guys choose this story for the read and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I do not own Hetalia-obviously-or any of the characters(Also, I am not doing accents, I honestly can't).


	2. Capitolo Primo

Italy Veneziano stood before the mansion for the first time since the first loop, but what loop he was on now, he didn't know. Feliciano had lost count after about two hundred years. The others haven't noticed a thing. He had finally gotten everybody out, but the _thing_ stopped him.

"Honor our contract," _It_ said in a deep voice.

"I got everybody out. You lost. You can't take anybody away from me anymore. You lost," Feliciano's voice cracked as he said this as his eyes welled with tears. He finally got his friends and himself out. The only thing he had hoped for was his friends' safety, but obtained more than he bargained for when every country had gotten out. "You said to honor the contract. I am. I said it before and I'll say it again. You lost!" Feli shouted these last words, but far off, someone heard his shout.

"Italy!" A voice shouted as they came near him, "What are you doing?! Don't go near that thing!"

"Germany? What are you doing?" Italy asked him after turning to see who was shouting at him. A few others besides the German had come to see what the fuss was about and were terrified to see Italy talking to a thing. "What are you doing? You said to run from here, but here you are talking to _it_ as if _it_ was a person," Germany asked, disgusted.

"No! Keep going, I tripped and this _thing_ came out, I just told it to go away!" Italy told them quickly, defending himself as he lied his way out, again. Germany looked at Italy skeptically and sighed as he turned around.

"Alright, everyone, let's keep going," Germany shouted the last part at everybody and gestured to move out, "Italy, come on."

"Ve~Germany, I'm coming," Italy said. As they ran off, Italy stole a look back at the thing. Italy smirked at _it_ and _it_ bared _its_ teeth. As they ran down the hill from the mansion, they were enveloped in a bright, blinding, white light.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thank you guys for choosing this story, if you found anything wrong with the grammar or the language then comment or message me. I don't own any Hetalia characters or Hetalia in general.**


	3. Kapitel Zwei

Noises filled the Italian's ear as he slept peacefully on the World Conference table. Wait...the World Conference? That bastard cheated him! Another loop? Why does this have to be so hard? When will it stop?

"Italian!" A German voice barked at his friend.

"Ve? Scusa, Germany, I was just taking a quick siesta!" Italy's head shot up.

"Well, start listening," Germany said, side glancing his friend.

"Ve~" Italy said quieter than his last remark.

After the meeting, Italy went up to Japan and asked him about a mansion.

"Japan, Japan!" Italy said, "Do you want to go to that mansion together?"

"A mansion..? What are you talking about?" Japan responded with total confusion.

"Oh! Uh, nothing Japan!" Italy said as he turned to run off. They did it. They actually did it! Now no one will ever die, again.

Italy ran up to America to make sure and asked him if he had told him about a place to go as a group for a fun time.

"Uh, no? What are you talking about, dude?" America asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Just an... idea that I didn't want to share... until I fully developed it," Italy said slowly.

"O-okay?" America responded, still confused.

Italy ran out of the meeting room, without Japan or Germany, happy to be finally free. What should he do now? Destroy it? He'd have to do that in private with a acceptable reason. Well, now was the time anyways...

"Italy!" Germany called after him as he ran off, "Why isn't he stopping? Where is he going?"

"I do not know. He looked very happy as well," Japan responded, walking over to where America was standing, "Uh, America-san, what did Italy-kun ask you earlier?"

"Oh, well he asked me if he told me about something earlier, but I didn't know what he was talking about," America told Japan.

"Arigatou, America-san," Japan walked back to Germany, "He said Italy-kun asked him about something he knew nothing about."

"Well then, now we'll have to go after Italy," Germany said, slightly annoyed.

"Hai..." Japan said, suspicious of Italy-kun's actions.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thanks again for reading this story, please correct my chapter titles if you know they're wrong and any grammar mistakes I made. I do not own Hetalia or any characters.**


	4. Capítulo Tres

Later, Germany knocked on the door of the Italian brother's house, hoping to find Italy and ask him about his actions earlier at the meeting.

"What the hell do you want?" Romano demanded as he opened the door, "Oh, it's you potato bastard. Why are you here?"

"Um, is Veneziano here?" Germany asked.

Romano sighed before answering, "No, I thought he was with you. Why is he not with you?"

"Well, he ran off after the meeting, acting weird. I was just wondering what it was about," Germany answered.

"Well, he isn't here...I wonder where that bastard brother of mine could be..." Romano looked over his shoulder, into the house.

Then Romano left the door for a minute before coming back with a phone and keys. He dialed Italy's number and put the phone to his ear as he closed the door to the house, locking it behind him.

"Veneziano, where are you? Why did you run off after the meeting?" Germany felt a ray of hope when Romano said these words, but a pit dropped in his stomach when he heard the rest, "You better call me back when you get this. Bye."

"So, he's not answering?" Germany asked.

"No. Of course, he's not! I would be screaming at him if he did answer!" Romano yelled at Germany, then went on after he calmed down. "I'm going to Spain's house and asking him if he can help me find Veneziano. That idiota..."

As Romano walked away, Germany felt helpless as he stood, waiting for something to happen. For Italy to turn up, telling him he was taking a siesta and lost track of time. To tell Germany not worry as Germany made him run ten laps. Then they would walk back inside the Italian's home to make pasta for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Germany sighed deeply and tried to call Italy for the hundredth time.

"Hello? Italy?" Germany asked after the phone finished ringing.

"Mi scuse, I'm not at the phone right now, but call me later when I'm not taking a siesta. Leave me a voicemail after the beep-ve~." Italy's voicemail message rang clear in Germany's ear, as he had heard it many times before.

Germany sighed again and shut off the call. Why won't he answer? Where could he be? What could be so important to not answer your phone? Germany knew Italy brought his phone to the meeting, so why wasn't he answering?

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thanks again for reading, and please correct my grammar and language mistakes! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Meanwhile, Italy walked up the hill to the mansion as he ignored another one of his brother's calls.

"Mi scusa Romano, I need to do this," Italy said to the phone. He kept walking until he reached the top of the hill where a grandpa mansion stood in all its glory. "Hello."

"You came back." A _thing_ said, walking outside to the gate where Italy was standing.

"Heh. I bet no one has come here since we left. I'm glad...I'm glad we were your last victims," Italy said smugly, "Where's everybody else?"

The _thing_ looked behind _itself _where ten more _things_ came out.

"We were all waiting for the first one to get himself and everybody out alive..." The _thing_ told him.

"I'm pleased you kept your end of the bargain. Now my friends won't know a thing," Italy sighed. The_ things_ stare at him as he looked back down the hill, wondering if anyone followed him.

"_Come with us,_" A few of _them_ said, gesturing. Feliciano looked at them skeptically and shrugged. The _things_ turned around and went back into the mansion, Italy following slowly behind. After a few turns and twists, they walked into a room Italy doesn't recognize.

"What is this? I've never been here..." Italy said, confused on why it didn't look familiar.

"_This is where the souls of the dead go,_" A few of the different _things_ said to Italy, "_Their souls are kept here for eternity after they die in this mansion. They are keep here in unrest and in disturbance._"

Italy looked around, seeing shadows clawing at the walls as if trying to get in from the outside. "This is safe, I presume?"

"_Yes,_" One of the _things_ told him. Italy sighed, skeptical of what the things were telling him. If they attacked him in any way or form, he would be ready. "_You can leave any time you want...just don't lead your friends up here if you want to stay alive._"

Italy rolled his eyes at this and turned on his heel, "Is this all you had to show me? If so, it was a waste of time."

Three of the _things_ shook their heads, "_No, we will show the one who got out, how the mansion works._"

"What?" Feliciano looked at them in shock, "How it works? That's...that's not possible. It's magic, right?"

A few other _things_ stared at him, making him uneasy, and led him into a side room. Italy followed, having doubts about this, but he couldn't show any of it. A few _things_ stayed behind as he follows them into the room.

"_This is the room of the master,_" One of the _things_ said.

Italy looked at them weird and said, "What?"

"_This place is the sacred ground where only the one who wields the notebook and leaves this place unscathed can come,_" Another one of the _things_ said to him. Italy placed his hands on his hips with a notebook in hand.

"This notebook? What's so special about it?" Italy asked holding the book up when he heard it mentioned.

"_Yes. It is the book of the creator,_" Another one of the _things_ told him. Italy looked around the small room and found it was covered in scribbles and drawings of different unfinished inventions lying around the room.

"This is..." Italy said in realization, "This is a laboratory, a workshop of unfinished projects." The _things_ just stared, as if they didn't know the actual answer. "Whose workshop was this?"

"_The creator's. He created everything using his powers,_" Two _things_ said in unison.

"Even the mansion?" Italy said in shock.

"_Yes. He created everything,_" Another _thing_ told him. Italy looked around the tiny room in astonishment, once again.

"Is this creator still alive? How did they do this? Who is the creator? Can I meet them? Where are they from? Why did they make this mansion? Did they make you guys?" Italy spewed questions while the _things_ looked at each other, unsure, but not showing any emotion.

"_All will be revealed in time,_" One of the _things_ said.

"But, I want to meet them!" Italy whined a little.

"_Didn't you hear them, Italian? All will be revealed,_" Another voice said the voice echoed around the house. Italy cocked his head and asked where the voice was coming from. The voice laughed before answering, "_All will be revealed._" Italy searched the room with his eyes and found a small button to push. Italy lunged for it and pressed it. The sound of clanking and clacking of gears and mechanical devices filled the room. A wall opened up to another larger room, bigger than most in the rooms in the house.

Italy was more than shocked but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, "What..."

"Hello, Italy," A man walked out of the shadows of the room. Italy gasped and fell on his knees.

"Holy...Rome...?" Italy said in appall.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=  
**Please correct any grammar or language mistake of mine. Thanks again for reading! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**


	6. Kapitel Fünf

"Hey Italy, I know this is my hundredth voicemail but I need to know where you ran off to, you're—you're skipping training again and that's not—not..." Germany sighed and pulled his hand down his face, "Get back to me as fast as you can...please." Germany placed his phone beside himself on the couch of his and Prussia's house.

"Kesesesese! West! Why is the younger brother of the awesome me so sad?" Prussia walked into the room, proud to be as awesome as he was.

Germany sighed again and said, "Italy ran off during the meeting and nobody has been able to get in contact with him since. I'm worried..."

"Awe! I didn't know West could be so caring! Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, "I'm sure Ita is just out of range right now and doesn't know that you guys are calling!"

"Maybe..." Germany told him, standing up and brushing himself off, "I'm going to go call Spain or Romano to ask if they've heard anything."

"Alright, I'll be right here, enjoying a beer and relaxing," Prussia said sitting down in a chair and sipping a beer.

Germany walked away from him to his room and called Spain.

"Hola, and buenos tardes mi amigo! Why are you calling me?" Spain answered.

"Well, I just wanted to know how the search is going," Germany responded.

Spain's eyes soften on the other side of the phone before he responded, "Oh, well, Roma is trying for the two—thousandth time to call him and—"

Spain was cut off by Romano screaming at the phone, "ITALY VENEZIANO! THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED! THANK GOD!"

"Oh, well Italy actually answered this time. Why don't you come on over and see how he's doing," Spain offered.

"Thank you Spain, I'll be right over," Germany told him, standing up and walking to the front door.

"De nada, see you soon!" Spain ended the call.

"Hey West! Where are you going?" Prussia asked him.

"To Spain's house, Romano got through to Italy," Germany explained to Prussia.

"Oh, well have fun!" Prussia gave Germany his signature smile as he walked out the door.

Germany soon arrived at Spain's house with yelling heard from a mile away. Germany knocks on the door politely and waited for someone to open it.

"Veneziano! I can't understand you! The call is—Veneziano? Veneziano!" Romano screamed into the phone as Spain answered the door.

"Hola, Germany!" Spain said to Germany as he walked into the room.

"Hello, uh, have you managed to talk to—" Germany started to say.

"No! I haven't! He didn't tell me anything! He just told me he was going to be late for dinner or something and that he was alright but in a place where the signal is terrible!" Romano yelled at Germany.

"Roma, Roma~" Spain soothed him, rubbing his back, "It's alright, it's going to be just fine."

"If you're so anxious to talk to him try it yourself..." Romano told them, sitting down and settling his head in his hands.

Germany pulled out his phone and sighed, dialing Italy's number.

"G—Germany?" He small voice said after the phone stopped ringing.

"Italy! Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Germany said immediately.

"I'm—I'm alright now...I'm going to be just—just f—fine..." Italy voice cracked at the end of his sentence from crying.

"Why are you crying? What's happening?" Germany asked him.

"Tell me what's wrong with my brother!" Romano demanded as he stood up.

"I finally found him...tell Roma I finally found him...waiting here for me...I'm so, so tired...wait for me... will you, Germany?" Italy said, tears threatening to spill.

"What? What are you talking about?" Germany asked him.

"I'll be back at dinner, wait for me...please," Italy started crying, "Tell Roma I found him...tell Ms. Hungary, tell Mr. Austria, tell big brother France, and tell Spain...I'll be back at dinner..."

The line went dead and beeped in Germany's ear as if someone's heart had just stopped. Germany was shocked and slowly pulled the phone down from his ear.

"What did he say? What happened, potato bastard?!" Romano yelled at him.

"He told me to tell you that he'll be back at dinner and to wait for him..." Germany said steadily, "Also, that he...he—"

"Yes?!" Romano said to him, "What did he say!"

"Romano, give him time." Spain scolded.

"Shut up, you tomato bastard!" Romano screamed.

"He told me to tell you—and Spain—that he found him—er, someone, he found someone." Germany scrunched up his face in confusion.

Romano looked away before realizing what his brother had meant, "No...no—nononono...He couldn't have—he couldn't..." Romano fell to the ground in anguish, "No!"

Spain grabbed Romano by the shoulders and held him while he cried. Romano started punching the couch next to him in distress. Germany looked taken aback and decided to leave them be.

"Thank you for having me over..." Germany said to Spain. Spain looked over at him while holding a crying Romano and nodded. Germany walked out the door and stood outside, not sure what to do. He heard Romano screaming from inside and sighed, knowing this was probably his fault.

Germany bit his lip as Romano screeched, "How?!"

Germany headed back to his house and passed a slightly drunk Prussia before going up to his room.

"West~! What happened? Did Ita make it home~?" He asked Germany.

"Not now Bruder," Germany told him as he walked upstairs.

"What? West? What's wrong?" Prussia asked as he attempted to stand up, but failed as he fell off the chair.

"I said not now, Bruder," Germany repeated as he shut his door.

"West~!" Prussia whined his name and frowned. He'd get it out of him in time.

Germany slammed his door shut and sighed. Where is Italy? Why won't he just come back home?

"West~!" Prussia whined his name again.

"Urgh! What do you want Prussia?" Germany responded in anger.

"What do you want for dinner?" Prussia asked him with a crooked smile.

"Oh, well," Germany said in surprise, "We can go out if you want."

"Yes! Let's go to a restaurant in the busiest part of town!" Prussia ran off to get his stuff. Germany sighed, but felt calmer than before. Maybe Italy would be back tomorrow. There's no need to worry about it right now.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thank you guys so much for reading my story, and sorry for the short chapter. Please correct my grammar and language mistakes. I do not own Hetalia.**


	7. Capítulo Seis

Italy walked down the stairs of the mansion, feeling safer than ever before.

"Italia?" Holy Rome asked him.

"Yes, Holy Rome?" Italy responded, holding HRE's arm in his, very tightly.

"I know you like me, and I liked you back when we were younger, but that's because I thought you were a girl," Holy Rome told him, "So, I don't think this is going to work." He grabbed Italy's arm with his free hand and placed it back by Italy's side.

"W-What?" Italy said in shock.

"I said, that I don't think this is going to work." Holy Rome repeated.

Italy looked at him, horrified, before saying, "B-but you were taken from me! You kissed me! I thought you loved me! Do I mean nothing to you...?"

Holy Rome flinched at these words, "Italia, I thought I made myself clear. I'm not gay." Feliciano looked down, taking a step away from him. "But! We can work together! I need you for this plan I have-"

"No." Italy's voice was soft and quiet.

"What was that?" The Holy Roman Empire asked.

"I said no." Italy looked back up at him. Tears were streaming down his face with an expression that could only mean one's heart was shattered to pieces, "I said no! I'm not going to help you! I'm not going to be near you! I'm not going to talk to you! You-you-homophobic monster!"

"Italia! I'm not a monster! I'm just not gay! I liked you like a girl, just not a guy." HRE explained.

"I don't care!" Italy screamed. He then took the opportunity to run to the front door, "I'm leaving and never coming back! This place will be wooden boards and messes of broken furniture when I ever come back!" Feli then ran out the door with Holy Rome yelling after him. As soon as Italy was out of sight, Holy Rome proceeded to walk back to the workshop in anger.

"You will work with me in time, Feliciano." Holy Rome's voice turned dark.

Italy ran down the hill and all the way back to his house in tears. They flowed down his face as he ran and ran. Where could he go? Romano would be terribly angry with him and would probably scream at him. Germany would be mad too and would also probably yell and make him run ten laps. He could go see Austria and Hungary, but he would need a reason for doing so. Maybe Romano isn't home, maybe he's at Spain's house. Italy ran to his and Romano's house in torment and tears, hoping no one was home. Italy grabbed his key from his pocket and opened the door in one swift move. Locking the door behind him, unlike Japan so many times, he opened his silent phone. Maybe that last phone call scared them off. Italy went off to his bed without dinner, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stomach it. He lay down in his bed, alone and frightened for his safety. Italy suddenly felt very sick and he sat up in bed. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Whipping his mouth with his sleeve, Italy looked down at the cherry colored blood that sat in the toilet bowl. He groaned and leaned on the bowl. A noise made him jump up and turn off the lights. Voices showed Romano was home with Spain. Italy placed his head in his hands and had no idea what to do. Pretend you don't know they are here.

"Veneziano?" Romano's broken voice called out. What should he do? What could he do?

"I don't think he's here, Roma," Spain's voice told him.

"Fratello, Spain," Italy called out. Romano gasped and rushed up the stairs. Italy flushed the toilet and came out of the restroom, feeling none the better.

"Veneziano!" Romano locked himself onto his brother, hugging him tightly, "I thought-I thought-" Romano broke down and started sobbing. Italy Veneziano comforted his brother. This was his fault.

"Italy..." Spain came upstairs in a hurry, "Did you find Germany?"

"Germany?" Italy responded in a soft voice.

"He was looking for you," Spain told him, "He was muy worried." Italy looked down at the wooden floors of the Italian brothers' house.

"I'm sorry, Roma," Italy told his crying brother.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Romano yelled at him.

"Roma~" Spain grabbed him from his brother, "Where were you, Ita?"

"Well, I went to go looking for something and I found...I found an old friend..." Italy looked away, not daring to look once at his brother's broken face.

"I thought you were dying when you said-said-" Romano wiped his eyes before saying, "I thought you were dying when you said you found him...you didn't actually, right?"

"I did," Italy told him, gravely. Romano looked very confused when his brother told him this.

"But I thought he...he..." Romano looked at Spain for confirmation.

"He died? Ve, I thought that too. Maybe he was visiting as Grandpa Rome did." Italy shrugged.

Romano contemplated this before turning to Spain again. "But how?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Italy is right. God does give favors to the ancients sometimes." Spain suggested.

"But he isn't ancient," Romano said quietly.

"Sí," Spain responded. Italy looked at Spain once before heading back into his room.

"I'm going to bed. Good night Roma, Spain."

"Good night, Veneziano," Spain said, still holding Romano.

"Oi, bastard," Romano called out before Italy left, "Don't disappear on me again. I was-everybody were worried."

"I won't, Romano~!" Italy smiled at him, making sure to not let his guard down. Romano looked at him warily as Italy turned on his heel and walked back to his room. Italy felt more nauseous than before, but couldn't let it show.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thanks again for reading! Please correct my spelling, grammar, and language as always, Sorry for the short chapter(I suck at this). I do not own Hetalia.**


	8. Kapitel Acht

As the morning sun shone into the compact room, Italy awoke thinking about who would die next and how to prevent it, but then the memories of yesterday came flooding into his mind. Italy looked around his room before remembering where he was. Then his phone started to ring and Italy jumped at the noise.

"Ciao?" Italy asked the caller.

"Italy? Are you alright?" Germany's troubled voice sounded in his ear.

"Ve~Germany is worried about me!" Italy smiled, "I'm just fine."

"I-but what about last night? Your call-" Germany started.

"It meant nothing. I was caught up in the moment without realizing anything." Italy Veneziano explained.

"O-oh, well," Germany said, "Japan and I were thinking-well, we were thinking that we could all have lunch at Japan or your house. Together."

Italy blinked in surprise before remembering to respond, "Ve! That would be wonderful! Just not at my house. It's a mess here."

"Alright then, I'll tell Japan." Germany smiled a bit. He hung up and Italy stared at the phone in wonder. Lunch? Together? Wow.

"Oi! Bastard fratello!" Romano opened the door, "Get up already."

"Oh, Romano! What time is it?" Italy asked, nervous about the amount of sleep he was getting.

"Uh, it's about 10 o'clock," Romano told him after looking down at his watch.

"Grazie, Fratello!" Italy said, hopping out of bed.

"Whatever, idiota. Just get ready and come down for breakfast," Romano rolled his eyes a bit. Then, he closed the door behind him as he walked out. Italy sighed deeply as he walked over to his dresser. He hadn't gotten much sleep, even if he had slept in late. He has been having nightmares ever since the second loop. When Italy came downstairs for breakfast, Romano was eating his own breakfast with Spain, who evidently stayed for the night.

"Finally. Why did you take so long?" Romano asked Italy when he saw him.

"Roma," Spain said warningly. Romano rolled his eyes as Italy smiled as big as he could. Spain smiled back and shoved a plate of food near him. "Here, breakfast."

"Grazie mille!" Italy told him. After that, they all ate in silence. Italy thought about visiting the mansion before shaking his head. "Romano,"

"What is it?" Romano looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Germany and Japan invited me to have lunch with them later, can I?" Italy informed him.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Romano said, going back to eating. Italy smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm going to go on a walk now," He said.

"But you've barely touched your food?" Spain cocked his head in confusion.

"I'm not that hungry. Scusi," Italy confessed, not making eye contact with him.

Romano waves him off with his fork, "Alright then." Italy smiled at him again and ran out the door, grabbing his phone and keys on the way out. Italy walked down the streets of Venice in glee. This was his first free day without having to through another time loop that dreadful mansion. He spoke to everyone on the streets, saying "Buongiorno" or just "ciao." He faltered for a second when he came upon a house he recognized. Why did he walk to Austria's house? Italy sighed and decided to say hi. He knocked on the door and a second later Ms. Hungary opened it.

"Oh, Italy! What a surprise! Austria and I weren't expecting it at all. Come on in!" She said when she saw him. Italy smiled brightly at her and walked in. "Austria we have a guest!" She yelled down the hall.

"I'll be right there!" He responded.

She laughed and told him that Austria was very slow compared to both of them. Italy giggled while placing a hand on his mouth. Hungary and Italy went to sit down on a couch together. While they chatted, Austria came in. All three gossiped about the stuff that's been happening since they last saw each other and caught up nicely. But it all stopped when Ms. Hungary got a text from Italy's brother.

"Oh! One second," She put up a finger and grabbed her phone, "Oh, it's from your brother!" Italy cocked his head to one side in uncertainty. "He said...oh...oh." Hungary placed a hand of her mouth.

"What's wrong? What did he say?" Austria asked. Italy feared the worst as Hungary showed her phone to him. "Oh...Italy?"

"Yes?" He asked cheerfully, hoping and praying that his brother hadn't told them about him finding HRE.

"Your brother told us that you went missing yesterday, and everyone was worried because they could call you, correct?" Mr. Austria told him.

"Yes, that's correct," Italy's smile faltered, knowing exactly what it was his brother told them.

"And Germany called you and you picked up, telling him that you found someone?" Ms. Hungary asked him.

He looked away from them. "Correct..." Hungary and Austria looked at each other in concern.

"Who did you find?" Hungary asked, trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Who do you think I found?" Italy asked them, looking out a window to his right. Austria and Hungary looked at each other again and Hungary sighed.

"It couldn't have been him, though," Austria said, observing the situation, "He's...dead..."

"Austria!" Hungary nudged him in the arm with her elbow.

"It's alright," Italy told them, smiling a bit, "I was thinking the same thing. It couldn't have been him, but he looked the exact same. We had started talking about memories of the past, but he knew almost everything." Italy sighed before continuing, "I felt as though it were him for a while, but-but...it couldn't have been him."

"Why should it not?" Austria asked, "Why can't it be him?" Hungary looked questioningly at Austria as Italy fidgeted, still looking away.

"W-well...-" Italy started before being interrupted by a phone call.

Italy looked down at his phone, seeing Germany's number, "One second, please." Austria nodded while Hungary smiled at him.

"Italian!" Germany shouted, "Where are you?"

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. Are you looking for me?" Italy asked, forgetting about the Axis powers meet up.

"We were going to have lunch at Japan's place," Germany explained, sighing before continuing, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Er-no!" Italy's eyes widen as he remembered, "I didn't forget, I was hanging out with Austria and Hungary while I waited. I'll be there soon!"

"Alright, just hurry," Germany said, hanging up after he told him this.

Italy gathered his stuff and stood up. Austria and Hungary stood up with him.

"Mi scuse, I forgot about a lunch meeting I was having with Germany and Japan, I have to go," Italy grinned at them brightly.

Hungary smiled back and said, "It's fine, Italy, you can go." Austria nodded while they began walking to the door.

"Mi scuse for rushing out on you guys, I completely forgot," Italy explained as they got the door.

"As Hungary said, it's just fine with us," Austria responded.

"Just visit soon!" Hungary told him as Italy sprinted out the door.

"I will!" He shouted as he ran away. What a good day he was having. He got to see Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria while also going to go see Germany and Japan. He couldn't wait for the next day to come. When Italy got to Japan, he rushed to Japan's house while also telling almost everybody "ciao" on his way.

"Italy. There you are," Germany said as Italy dashed up.

"Mi..scuse...Japan, Germany," Italy told them through heavy breaths.

"Ohaiyou, Italy-kun," Japan told him, bowing, "Hajimemashite?"

"I'm doing...well Japan...how are you?" Italy responded.

"I'm very well, arigatou," Japan smiled softly in reply.

"Shall we go to eat?" Italy suggested with a grin.

Germany smiled slightly and gestured with a hand for them to go inside.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=  
**Thank you guys so much for reading this! Please correct my spelling, grammar, and language. I do not own Hetalia.**


	9. 第八章

After a very filling lunch made by Japan and Italy, with Germany cleaning along the way, the Axis trio sat outside, being immersed in the sun's rays.

"Italy-kun," Japan started.

"Sì, K-er-Japan?" Italy corrected himself quickly.

"Well, Germany-san told me about your...actions, yesterday," Japan paused.

Italy didn't look either of them in the eye, mostly Germany, since he looked almost exactly like Holy Rome. "Yes?"

"Well," Japan paused again, "He told me about a phone call he made when no one could get ahold of you."

"I wasn't thinking," Italy replied, "I was caught up in the haste of it. Mi scusi."

Japan waved the apology off, "It's alright, but did you talk to Hungary-san and Austria-san about it?"

"Sì-er-kind of," Italy thought about it for a moment, "I did, but didn't really say much about it. If that's what you're talking about." Japan looked over at Germany who, in turn, frowned.

"Well, Italy," Germany said, "What was that phone call about?"

Italy looked off in the distance for a second before responding, "Well I found someone I thought I lost forever." Germany and Japan looked at each other, confused.

"What are you-?" Germany started.

"I think he should just stay lost," Italy made a disgusted face, trying not to let his tears fall. Japan showed shock for a minute while Germany's jaw dropped.

"Why?" Japan asked. He and Germany had never seen Italy make a face like that and were both trying to suppress distress.

"He's a monster," Italy huffed, "A terrible person, I wish would die again."

"Again?" Germany's face scrunched up in confusion.

"He was always presumed dead since the 1800s," Italy explained, not looking either of them in the eyes. Japan looked over at Germany, who, in turn, looked Japan's way. They shared a look of uneasiness and Japan asked him who this person was. "Well," Italy started, "He was...he was a past lover to me." Germany's jaw dropped as he remembers what Italy said to him on La Festa di San Valentino.

"Past lover?" Japan inquired.

Italy nodded, "A past lover. He's-he's not important anymore," Japan sighed and looked at Germany once again.

Germany sighed this time, "Who is he exactly and why has he suddenly come back from the dead?"

"I don't know how he came back," Italy murmured, "All I know is that he's suppose to be gone."

"But who is he, Italy-kun?" Japan asked slowly. Italy looked at Japan with a pained expression and changed the subject quickly.

"So, do you guys know when the next meeting is?" Italy questioned.

"If you were listening at the last meeting, I told everybody else that the next one is in a few weeks," Germany told him. Italy nodded steadily, thinking about the next few days in that time period. Maybe he could destroy the mansion. It would raise a few eyebrows, but he could deal with it. No one would ever think someone as innocent as him would do it.

"Italy-kun?" Japan tried to lock eyes with him.

Italy looked away again, "Sì?"

"Well, what are you going to be doing in that time?" Japan inquired. Italy looked over at him, suspicious.

"I don't know, maybe I'll be hanging out with Germany!" Italy smiled brightly. Germany smiled but then faltered at the sudden mood swing from Italy. He looked over at Japan, who has just expressed a small smile.

"Alright, I'll look forward to it," Germany told him, standing up. Italy and Japan stood up with him and they all walked back to Japan's house. They bid their farewells at the door and Germany and Italy left for their own houses. When Germany arrived back at his and Prussia's place, he sat down on the couch in failure. Who was this past lover of Italy and where was he did he go after the last world meeting?

"West~" The Prussian yelled, "How's Ita doing?"

Germany sighed, "He's fine." Prussia looked at him weird and walked over to him.

" 'Fine'?" Prussia scrunched up his face, "But, Ita's always cheerful, not just fine."

Germany rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, bruder."

"Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed, "Well, how did your lunch date go?"

"It was good," Germany told him, "Italy and Japan cooked, but Italy was acting a little weird. He had a far off look in his eyes and talked about some past lover. He said that the lover was a monster that needed to stay dead."

The Prussian suddenly stopped mid-laugh, "Past...lover?" Prussia repeated.

"Uh, ja?" Germany said, "Japan and I were surprised when he told us."

"Needed...to stay...dead?" Prussia repeated.

"Ja? Is something wrong?" Germany asked his bruder.

Prussia muttered something under his breath and brought out his phone, calling someone.

"Bruder?" Germany asked Prussia with a confused look on his face. Prussia muttered under his breath while he dialed the almost forgotten number.

"What do you want, Prussia?" Hungary's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey, Hungary!" Prussia chuckled at the sternness of her voice, "I just wanted to ask you a question or two."

Hungary sighed, "And what is that Prussia?"

"Well, did Ita have any past lovers or anything while he was with you and the young master?" Prussia spit out. Hungary blinked on the other side of the phone but then her face changed from confused to realization, fast.

"H-how..." Hungary stuttered, "Yes, he-well, kind of."

"'Kind of'?" Prussia repeated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hungary sighed and said quickly, "Do you remember the Holy Roman Empire?"

Prussia stopped, side glancing Germany before responding, "Ja...what about him?"

"Well, he thought Italy was a girl and they fell in love a long time ago, while Italy was staying with us," Hungary said softly, almost not heard through the phone. Prussia's eyes widened and his shoulders sagged.

"Oh," He responded. Hungary just nodded before saying her goodbyes, "Bye..."

Prussia hung up and sighed deeply.

"Bruder? Is everything alright?" Germany looked up at his brother from where he was sitting.

"Ja, ja. Do you know where Ita might be right now?" Prussia asked, scratching the back of his head.

"He might be at home, you can try there if you really want to see him," Germany looked skeptically towards his brother and then looked away. Prussia sighed and took out his phone again. He dialed Italy's number and waited. After ringing a few times, the number went straight to voicemail. This worried him.

"Maybe he just has his phone on silent...ja," Prussia reassured himself. Germany looked at his older brother with doubt and went off to his office to get some work done. Prussia sighed and tried Italy's phone, but it went straight to voicemail, again. Prussia hung up without leaving a voicemail and walked off to go find out more about this "past lover" of Ita's.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thanks for reading! Again, please correct my grammar and language mistakes. I do not own Hetalia.**


	10. Глава девятая

Italy stared at the bottom of the hill in anguish. Why had he come here? Was it muscle memory? Was he brought here by some mysterious force? It wasn't possible. He got out and everybody was alive in the end. Even if they forgot, it doesn't stop Italy from coming here. But why would he come here? He hates this place...right? This place had killed him and his friends countless times. Italy sighed and turned on his heel, only to turn around again and take a step forwards. His phone started ringing, which startled him. He took a deep breath and snatched his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID was 'The Awesome Prussia'. Italy snorted and turned off the ringer. Maybe he should call fratello? No, Romano would only worry. Besides, he can just walk away from his place. This place caused him so much grief and too many casualties. Mortals were lucky...the mortal people just die from the trauma and forget in the next life, if there is one. It was kind of nice, being able to die and not worry about your people, in there. Wait, why was he walking up the hill? How did he walk all the way up here?

"Italia," A voice called. Italy's face contorted with disgust as is ex-lover came out of the doors of the mansion.

"Why did you bring me here?" Italy raged at him, not bothering with masking his emotions. Tears started streaming out of his eyes as he stared at his reminder of his past.

Holy Rome chuckled and flicked his wrist behind him. "Welcome home, Italy...or should I say, Feliciano?" Feliciano rolled his eyes and brought out a short sword that he now carried everywhere out of habit. About ten or twenty _things_ came out of the mansion in hordes as the Holy Roman Empire motioned _them_ out.

"You are not Holy Rome! Who are you, imposter?" Italy Veneziano called out in distress. HRE laughed as Feli got in a fighting stance. Suddenly, the black mist surrounded the Holy-Rome-look-alike.

"Careful, Feli! I don't want you getting hurt!" the voice coming from the mist said. Then laughing erupted from him as Italy rolled his eyes and lunged at a _thing_.

"Who are you? You bastard!" Feliciano roared at the voice behind the void of mist. The voice snickered again and then disappeared in a blast of black smoke. Veneziano groaned as another _thing_ attacked him. After _it _disappeared, only seven were left. Feli sliced the head off of one but then his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Italy's shoulders slumped as he looked at the caller ID. It's was his brother. Well, he didn't want to seem suspicious, right?

Italy picked up the phone and answered, "Ciao, fratello, why are you calling me right now?"

"You've been gone all day! It's almost dinner time! Where the fuck are you?" Romano shouted into the phone. Italy winced as he pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder to slice a _thing_ down the back. _It_ fell over and disappeared right before it hit the ground.

"I'll be back in a f-few minutes. Scusa for being later, fratello," Italy explained to his brother.

Romano huffed and said, "You better! Or I'm coming to look for you!" Italy gulped and stepped back, just before a _thing's_ body squished him.

"Alright, alright!" Feli responded as he stabbed the last one in the back of the neck. The Vargas brothers said their goodbyes and Romano hung up a second later.

Italy sighed as he staggered away from the mansion.

"I'll play your game for now, poser," Italy Veneziano growled at the mansion as he walked away. When Italy arrived back at the house, his shirt sleeve was ripped open and had dried blood patches that had come from a long but healed cut he got from the fight. He went into the house, tired with no intention to talk to anybody before he cleaned up.

"Oi! Veneziano!" Romano called to him from the kitchen, sticking his head out.

"Ciao, Romano," Italy Veneziano responded, walking past him to the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Romano questioned him.

Italy rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "I need to take a siesta before dinner. Sucsa, I'm just really tired."

"Alright..." Romano grumbled about being tired too, as Italy smiled apologetically at him. Veneziano went upstairs and took off his shirt and pants slowly. There was a huge hole on his left sleeve and another in the back of his right pant leg. Italy sighed as he changed into something more comfortable. He then sat down on his bed and thought about Holy Rome and the black mist.

"Oi! Veneziano!" Romano shouted as he walked slowly up the stairs to check on Italy. Veneziano sat up and then realized he was crying. "Veneziano I-what happened? Why are to crying?" Romano ran over to him.

"Huh?" Italy started wiping the tears across his cheeks, "Scusa, Romano! I didn't realize!" Romano poked skeptically at him and Veneziano looked away, ashamed.

"Well, the pasta is ready, so come on downstairs when you're ready," Romano remarked steadily. Italy watched as Romano closed the door behind himself, and then let out the breath he had been holding. Why do the ones close to him always get hurt? Italy then walked downstairs after a minute or two of thinking in his room and saw Romano was standing near the table. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Romano sped over to get it.

"Hallo, Italy's brother!" Said a familiar voice. Italy then recognized it as Prussia when Romano started yelling at him, questioning his arrival.

"Prussia!" Italy ran over to the door in greeting.

Prussia has a wild grin on as he said, "Ita!" They hugged for a second before Romano interrupted them.

"I'll ask again, why are you here, potato bastard number two?" He crosses his arms and took a step back.

"Come on now!" Prussia responded, "I just wanted to see Ita is all. I was worried when he didn't pick up his phone."

"You didn't pick up? When was this?" Romano questioned.

Italy laughed nervously and looked away, "I must've had it on silent, scusi Prussia-but we made pasta, or Romano did, do you want some?"

Prussia looked surprised and then chuckled, "Sure!" They walked over to the table and all sat down. Italy pushed his bowl over to Prussia and grabbed a small roll of bread from the pantry.

"I'm not that hungry, I had a big lunch with Japan and Germany," He explained as Romano gave him a weird look. Prussia and Romano ate happily as they all talked about their weeks. Italy stopped in the middle of the conversation and turned to look at the door a few times, looking only at the door handle and the lock.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Romano said with a deadpan expression.

"Hm? What?" Italy suddenly whipped around to face Romano.

"You keep staring at the door like you're getting ready to run out the door and leave me with him," Romano guestured as he said this.

"I have a name, you know!" Prussia interrupted. Romano rolled his eyes and asked Prussia if he looked like he cared. "Well no, but you should be able to say a name as awesome as Prussia." Italy giggled as Romano groaned.

"Scusa, fratello. I just keep thinking about whether we locked the door or not," Italy explained quickly, not wanting them to ask why.

"Oh, well I think I locked it," Romano pondered over the fact for a split second. Italy smiled and Prussia looked at him with a worried expression.

"Ita..." He started, not knowing what the reaction will be.

"Sì, Prussia?" Italy asked, almost automatically.

"Well," He sighed, "West came home from your lunch meet up and told me about you talk to him and Japan about a past lover." Italy's eyes opened and his smiles faltered before he immediately plastered it back on his face again. "I called Hungary earlier, and she told me that you did have a past lover. I had forgotten about this but Hungary said it was the Holy Roman Empire." Italy looked away, still smiling slightly.

"Sì...he was my first love..." Veneziano said quietly.

"Vene..." Romano started, knowing about this 'relationship.'

"Well, why did you say...how did West put it..." Prussia looked away, in thought, "That he was a monster and needed to stay dead?" Romano stood suddenly.

"Veneziano! Why? What's wrong with you?" He yelled at him. Veneziano flinched and looked away as well.

"It wasn't him, L-Romano," Italy stood up, "He was an imposter, trying to get to me. He failed."

"What were you going to call me just then? Something that started with an 'L'?" Romano questioned. Italy waves the question off as Prussia asked him another question.

"How did the imposter know about Holy Rome?" Prussia asked suddenly, his face serious for once. Italy scrunched up his face, thinking.

"I don't know," He finally said, "I must have told him at one point."

"I said-!" Romano started to ask his question again but got interrupted by Prussia again.

"But, why did you tell him? He probably isn't a nation, right? So why would you tell them of a personification when they know nothing about countries?" Prussia questioned.

"Well, I didn't tell him directly, he kind of already knew, or found out," Italy explained slowly. Prussia and Romano looked at him like he was sprouting ten arms. "What?"

"He just found out that you liked the Holy Roman Empire and that we were nations, but on accident?" Romano said with a deadpan voice.

"Well..." Veneziano trailed off, wondering if he should just run out the door. Where would he go? Maybe back to the mansion. At least it felt like home, and everything there understood what happened. Maybe he should just run away and try to defeat that imposter guy.

"Veneziano!" Romano shouted at him.

Italy whipped his head around, "Ve?"

"Ugh, you didn't answer for a solid second," Italy Romano rolled his eyes. Italy Veneziano laughed sheepishly and looked over at Prussia's worried face.

"Ita, I think you should bring us to this guy sometimes," Prussia told him, "He doesn't seem like a very nice guy and I speak for everyone when I say I want to beat his ass!" Italy's eyes suddenly went wide and he stumbled out of his chair.

"W-well, would you look at the time! I need to be home...for...washing the dishes! Yeah!" Italy laughed nervously as he stood and walked to the door.

"Veneziano, you live here," Romano told him. Italy froze and turned around slowly.

"Uh...well, I think it's time you headed on out Prussia!" Italy said to Prussia as he made a weird face.

"Are you kicking me out, Ita?" Prussia asked.

Italy hurried towards him and said, "Sì! Now, out you go!" Italy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door, opening it on his way.

"What-" Prussia started before he got shoved out of the house.

"Bye, G-Prussia! Say hello to Germany for me!" Italy Veneziano waved to Prussia as he walked away, confused.

"Oi, fratellino," Romano said, "Why did you do that? You've never acted that jumpy before, and you kept almost calling us different names before you corrected yourself. What were you going to call me and that potato bastard number two?"

"Well, I thought you were going to kick him out anyway, so I did it nicely, " Italy lied smoothly. Romano looked at him skeptically but then looked away, giving up. Veneziano sighed and turned away, walking up to his room. Soon, Romano drifted off into a peaceful sleep while his brother sat in his bed, wondering what to do.

Should he visit tomorrow? Will Prussia ask him that question again? That would be distressing. The question made him relive memories he didn't want back. The First Loop...the first time he saw his friends die in front of his eyes. The first time he went back in time. Italy then shook his head and then realized he wasn't in his bed. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of the stairwell. How did he get there? Maybe his body started wandering off to the mansion when he let his guard down. Italy sighed, walked back to his room, and slipped in his bed again. This time he lied on his back, staring at the cream-colored ceiling. What will happen tomorrow, it had only been a few days out of the mansion, and he kept going back for some reason. He hated it there, right? Why would he go back? To fight the _things_? To see who that imposter was? Or what he was. Soon, Italy Veneziano drifted off into a slumber filled with visions of the past. Different versions of his friends dying before him crept into his dreams, making it troublesome to sleep peacefully. Shortly, Veneziano awoke, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. As he sat up and looked around, he found he was still in his room. Italy glanced at this bedside table that held a digital clock. It was about two am. Italy sighed and laid down again. After a few moments of thinking, Italy found that he couldn't go back to sleep. At least he got a few hours. Veneziano hopped out of his bed and got dressed, quietly. He then walked downstairs and made breakfast for Romano. After wrapping the breakfast up neatly, he wrote a note saying he got up earlier than expected and decided to go out for a walk. Italy walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. He sighed for the second time that morning and started walking down the quiet and empty street. As Italy strolled down the road, he hummed to himself in a quiet manner. Where should he go? What was in store for him today? Only the day knew what was waiting as the sun peeked over the rooftops of the tiny, beautiful town.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thanks for reading! Please correct my language, grammar, and spelling mistakes. I do not own Hetalia.**


	11. Capitol Zece

As Romano woke from his slumber, the first thing he noticed was the noise. Birds were chirping, people were talking in the streets, and everything was cheery. Romano groaned as he laid back down. Why did everything have to be so damn bright? Then Romano suddenly sat up, realizing that the noises weren't supposed to be echoing through the house. Wait, where was Veneziano's humming? Whenever he made breakfast, he sang or hummed. Was he not up? Then why was the window open downstairs? Romano groaned yet again and sat up. He trudged down the stairs and shut the window of bright light. He then dragged himself back up the stairs to wake Veneziano, if he was still asleep. He knocked on the door once he arrived, and waited for a reply.

"Oi, Veneziano," Romano whined. He waited once again for a reply before opening the door. The bed was made and the room looked as though it hadn't been touched. Had he been home last night? Yes, he had. They talked with that potato bastard number two. So where could he was went. Just then, Romano smelt an aroma of breakfast from downstairs. He sauntered down the stairs to see what it was. When he got to the kitchen, Romano found a wrapped up meal with a note on top. He picked up the note and read it. His brother had gotten up early and left the house for a walk? He never gets up early, why would he start now? Well, he hasn't exactly been himself lately. Romano slowly started heating up the breakfast his fratello made him when he noticed how cold it was. He must have been up pretty early to make this, set up his room like that, and for it to be that cold. When did he leave and how long had he been out? Romano pondered this as he ate the reheated meal.

"Buongiorno, fratello!" Italy said cheerily as he walked into the house. He had shopping bags all over his arms and was trying to keep them all up at the same time. Romano whipped his head in his brother's direction and ran towards him.

"Where have you been?" Romano yelled at him.

Italy winced and gestured to the bags he was carrying, "Um, fratello, could you help me with these? They're kinda heavy."

"O-oh yeah," Romano grabbed a few bags and they set them on the kitchen counter. The Italian brother started taking out the groceries and putting them away in the pantry and refrigerator. "So." Romano started.

"So?" Italy repeated, cocking his head.

"Well, last night," Romano responded, "You kept accidentally calling that potato bastard number two-"

"Prussia," Italy interrupted.

"Whatever-you were going to call us different names a few times, what were those?" Romano finished.

"Uh...hehe," Italy thought of a nice lie, "Well, I was going to call you...um...just a nickname that I can't really remember, hehe..." Romano looked at him doubtfully but then shook his head slowly. What was his fratello not telling him? Italy looked over at his fratello with concern. He was getting suspicious, but he wouldn't want to know. That would ruin everything. Everything. The day went by fast and the next thing Italy Veneziano knew, he was eating dinner with his fratello and going off to bed. They had gone out for lunch together and then Italy had gone over to see Germany while Prussia watched them play in the backyard with concern. It was a quick day, and already over. That's was fast. He didn't even get pulled in the direction of the mansion today! That's a start.

The next day, Italy awoke to his fratello yelling at someone. Italy went downstairs after getting dressed, quickly, and found it was Spain at the door.

"Go away, you stupid tomato bastard!" Romano shouted.

"Come on Roma~" Spain urged, "I just wanted to see you and Ita today!"

"Big brother Spain!" Italy ran up to him and jumped on him. Spain hugged back for a brief second before turning back to Romano.

"Come on, Roma-" He started, getting interrupted by Romano.

"Don't call me that!" Romano shouted again.

Spain sighed and continued, scratching the back of his head, "Let all go to my house and walk around, I know a perfect restaurant for lunch."

"Yay! We get to go to big brother Spain's house!" Italy clapped as he jumped up and down, hyper for what was to come.

Romano groaned and rolled his eyes, before saying, "Fine! But only 'till lunch. We haven't even had any breakfast yet."

"Sì!" Italy ran off to the kitchen, finding no breakfast already made by his fratello. He cooked for a little less than half an hour, before serving breakfast to Romano and himself. Spain had already had an early breakfast before coming over. After they ate, the Italian brothers both rushed upstairs to get ready for a day out of the house. Romano then called Italy down as he raced down the stairs. Italy shouted back that he was almost ready and slipped on his shoes, as he hopped over to the door.

"Come on, Veneziano!" Romano drawled out the words as Spain slipped an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm coming fratello!" Italy called back. He rushed down the stairs at last and made it out the door just as Spain and Romano walked out themselves.

"Come on! Let's catch the plane to my house!" Spain yelled at them as he ran ahead. Italy smiled and ran off behind him. Romano grumbled, telling himself that it was childish and stupid, but ran behind his brother soon enough.

"O...oi..." Romano panted as he tried to keep up with his fratello and Spain, "Let's not run anymore..." Italy giggled and waved off Spain who was going to suggest he carry Romano.

"Come on, fratello!" Italy bent over and gestured for him to jump on his back.

"No way," Romano stopped and shook his head, "No way am I jumping on your back."

Italy laughed softly and said, "Come on! It'll be faster this way!" Romano looked warily at Italy's back before walking over to him and jumping on. "Let's go!" Italy said and then ran off with Romano on his back. Soon they all got to the airport, Italy and Spain breathing very heavily.

"H-how did you learn to run that fast?" Romano questioned, getting off of his back.

"Oh, well," Italy thought for a moment before responding with, "Training with Germany!"

"Huh, he worked you pretty hard, didn't he?" Spain muttered.

"Yup!" Italy exclaimed, smiling and swaying from side to side. Then, they all walked into the airport, getting three tickets for the first plane to Spain. After boarding, Spain sat in the aisle seat, Romano in the middle, and Italy sitting at the window of their row. After about an hour and a half of flying, they landed in Madrid.

"Come on, Roma~" Spain called out cheerfully as he ran out of the airport.

Romano rolled his eyes as he walked beside his fratello and said, "Oi! Wait up you tomato bastard." Veneziano beamed as Romano walked faster to catch up with Spain. Suddenly, he got a flash of memories of Spain and Romano with each other's lifeless bodies. No! He can't think of this now! They're trying to have a good time right now. Don't ruin it. Don't-Flashes came to him again, invading his mind, making him cry out at the terrible images of his friends' deaths. The last picture that came to him was of one very recently. The Holy Roman Empire. The slurs and the disgusted faces. His voice echoed in his head and Italy's steps faltered.

"-Fratello!" Romano suddenly yelled. Italy perked up, jerking his head to face Romano and Spain. "I've been calling you for the past minute. Why didn't you answer? I was standing right here."

"Oh, uh, mi scusi, fratello! I was just daydreaming~" Italy responded, quickly putting on a bright smile. Ever since America told him how fake he looked, he's been trying to act more 'natural'.

Romano crossed his arms as Veneziano thought for a moment before saying, "Where are we going for lunch, Spain?"

"Oh, uh, the restaurante is just up here," Spain pointed up the street and they all started walking again. When they got to the restaurant, Spain asked for a table for three, knowing the woman who worked. She smiled and asked how his day was before noticing Romano's hold on Spain's arm.

"I'm doing well, is there a table open? We just had a long flight from Italy and need some food," He said, not noticing the woman and Romano having a glaring contest.

"Oh...sí..." She said grabbing some menus and ushering them towards an open booth. Spain and Romano sat on one side, while Veneziano sat on the other. After eating, they all walked out of the restaurant together.

"Ve~that was good!" Italy smiled happily at Spain as they walked out. Spain returned the smile, Romano just crossed his arms.

"I knew you'd like it," Spain winked at Italy, "That place has bueno food, I go there all the time." Romano rolled his eyes and glared back at the restaurant. Spain then stretched and gestured for them to continue their tour of Madrid. After about two hours of nonstop walking and touring, the Italian brothers were too tired to go on.

"Maybe we should go home," Spain said as they all sat down to rest a bit.

"Ve~" Italy smiled, "Let's go on back to the airport then, fratello."

"Actually," Spain started, "I was thinking that Romano could stay with me for the rest of tonight and tomorrow." Romano looked up at him weirdly but then shrugged and stood up.

"That's fine with me, Veneziano?" Romano looked questionably at his brother who was still sitting on the bench.

Veneziano grinned reluctantly at his brother and then said, "I'm fine with that." He then stood up and stretched. "As long as you don't worry too much like you always do." Romano faked being offended, as he put a hand on his chest.

"I don't always get worried!" He said, annoyed at his fratellino. Italy smiled again, cheerfully, and started to walk down the street.

"I hope you have a pleasing time, fratello," He waved behind him as he walked off, "Thank you, big brother Spain, for the great time, have a nice rest of your day!"

"Adiós!" Spain said as he waved back. Romano waved a little as well and grabbed Spain's free arm.

"Let's go home, you bastard," Romano told him as they turned to walk back to Spain's house.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

**Thanks for reading! Please correct any grammar, language, or spelling mistakes of mine. I do not own Hetalia.**


End file.
